


Atratum

by havocthecat



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, PWP, Porn Battle, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-11
Updated: 2007-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/286546.html?thread=11687762#t11687762">here on LJ</a>, then later mirrored <a href="http://havocs-cry.livejournal.com/3973.html">here</a> and <a href="http://havocs-cry.dreamwidth.org/3695.html">on Dreamwidth</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Atratum

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/286546.html?thread=11687762#t11687762), then later mirrored [here](http://havocs-cry.livejournal.com/3973.html) and [on Dreamwidth](http://havocs-cry.dreamwidth.org/3695.html).

She's wearing a little black dress that's almost archetypally short, and skims the curves of her figure without clinging. In her hand is a matching clutch that glimmers faintly under the lights. Her brown hair has been pulled up into a knot on the top of her head, a few curls pulled artfully loose. The champagne flute in her hand has barely been touched, and she's the only other person there who isn't comfortably inebriated. 

He continues to watch her, the way her eyes scan the crowd, the way she stays within reach of an exit, and when one is blocked, she subtly moves toward another. Her easy smile puts everyone around her at ease. She's the consummate diplomat, Elizabeth Weir, but what little information he could find never said where she's been the past three years, nor why she behaves like a combat veteran in a room full of Gotham socialites.

"And here's the man of the hour," she says, standing in front of him. Her eyes sparkle, lined with black and smoky shadow, and her mouth is shaded brownish-red.

Bruce raises his glass in a silent salute to her, then drains it all. He's had Alfred filling his glass with sparkling juice for hours now. "Happy birthday to me. Let's hope this one is quieter than the last was."

"I heard about that," says Elizabeth. "I was out of the country at the time." Her voice is calm, her eyes are steady, and she's perfectly evasive, while remaining perfectly pleasant.

"Traveling for business?" Bruce's eyes rake her figure. He's keeping up the guise of the profligate heir. That's all. "Or pleasure?"

"I'm all business," says Elizabeth, and he could swear a devilish smirk crosses her mouth for a heartbeat. "Except when I'm not." She's not fooled by the laid-back image, but he doesn't know why. He can tell she's not impressed by it. She is, however, attracted. It's clear in the tilt of her head and the way her attention focuses on him.

"And what are you tonight?" he asks, his voice low and conspiratorial.

"Tonight is for both," she says, her voice soft. She raises her voice when Alfred comes by, casts a disapproving glance at them both. "I knew your father."

"He never mentioned you," says Bruce, who hoards every memory of his parents.

"Wayne Enterprises used to have a number of contracts with the U.N.," says Elizabeth, and though she doesn't elaborate further, the moue of distaste as Earle passes by is enough.

"Would you like to see the portrait gallery?" asks Bruce, smoothly pulling two glasses of champagne from Alfred's tray and handing one to Elizabeth.

"I'm sure it's lovely," says Elizabeth, accepting with a flawless smile. Bruce takes her arm, and neither of them reacts to the warmth of their bodies moving closely together.

The gallery door locks behind them, but he sees Elizabeth's gaze taking in the windows, feels the subtle shift in her attention as she focuses on him again. Batman stares out from behind his eyes, and she smiles at the way he's reacted to the full force of her personality.

They're pressed against the wall, her thin silk panties tossed casually on the floor, her legs still covered in thigh-high stockings and wrapped around his waist as he drives into her. He can feel someone outside, staring in, knows Elizabeth has pinpointed their watcher. Neither of them care. Her dress is pushed down, her breasts are bare, and her mouth covers his. Both of them know to be quiet in the night, and he feels her convulse, hears a faint gasp. That's all he needs, and he's coming, her nails sharp on his back even through the black tuxedo.

Bare moments later, and they both look picture perfect.

"I really am here for business, you know," says Elizabeth.

Bruce chuckles. "So am I," he says, and her answering smile is flawless. "I haven't been able to find any information on your recent whereabouts."

"That's what I'm here to talk to you about," says Elizabeth, and she doesn't glance out the window, but they both know the watcher has moved closer. "Let's go outside."

\--end--


End file.
